


Insisted Vacation

by littlegreyfish



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill. On vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insisted Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For Jay, because he asked.

Agent Maria Hill was never one for beaches. The sand was too gritty, and where she was from, the water was always more of a murky brown, as opposed the pretty greens and blues you see on postcards and in advertisements. Beaches were too crowded, and there were kids screaming everywhere.

No, Maria never liked beaches. Well, until today.

The sand was fine, a soft white that looked almost like snow. The water was clear as crystal, and couldn’t quite decide if it wanted to be blue or green, so it kept changing. It wasn’t a private beach, but the community it was located near was quite small, and not a place for tourists. It wasn’t too crowded at all.

Maria liked this beach.

The waves were gentle, the fish were colourful, the coral reef about a mile out was gorgeous, and the drinks were fruity. She spent a good two hours just dozing in her wooden beach chair. Another hour sipping on some frozen concoction she couldn’t pronounce the name of.

Her fourth hour of sun bathing was interrupted by a call from SHIELD Director Fury.

“Director? I’m on vacation. By your insistence.”  Maria Hill did not like her vacations interrupted.

“Yes, Hill, I am aware. I just wanted to check up on you. See how things were going.” Even over the phone, she could imagine his facial expression: eyebrows set in a curve and his mouth in a scowl.

“We’re fine. I think this vacation is something he needed.” Maria began picking at her nails, ready to get back to doing nothing.

“Good. When you get back, we need to find a way to get him back into the field that won’t cause Stark to erupt into flame.” It seems sometimes even Fury knew exactly what Tony Stark was capable, and had the sense to be a little on edge about it.

“Stark will be fine. I think it’s Rogers we have to worry about more.” Maria didn’t want a breakdown to deal with the minute she got home.

“Yes, you might be right. Well, I’ll leave you two to your vacation. Give him my regards.” Fury didn’t even wait for a farewell before hanging up the phone.

Maria turned her phone off and dropped in her bag before closing her eyes once more. This vacation was going to be too short.

“Was that Fury?” Maria didn’t open her eyes at the voice above her. Her companion must have just returned from his trip to the bar.

Maria just nodded.

“Can’t the man give us a break? We just helped save the world from an alien invasion. This vacation was his idea.” The voice had moved over to the other beach chair.

 “I know. Fury doesn’t know the meaning of vacation, I don’t think.” Maria popped open one eye and looked at her companion. “Oh and Phil, he says hello.”  




**Author's Note:**

> Coulson isn't dead. He's just on vacation.


End file.
